lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Akira
Akira 'is an RP character of TOAA and has a spirit that lusts for battle. He thirsts for the experience of "The Ultimate Battle" and will not stop until he reaches his goal. He descended from Daimyo no Fudo, a being that existed before the saiyans and as such inherits his will. Akira is a traditional martial artist and values skills moves and physical strength just as much as if not higher than power levels. Appearance He is a young 20 year old man suspended in his prime and cannot age. Depending on which form he is in his appearance can change vastly. In his base form he wears a pair of glasses and has naturally light purple hair. He is of an abnormally tall stature, though not quite to the extent of being a giant amongst men even so he stands head and shoulders over most others. His build can change, though he is mostly a peak human, meaning that his body has reached such a perfect state of musculature that they do not bulge out like others, but are still tempered to be more powerful. Personality He has a great sense of justice but is soft spoken, callous, and rude. He has a bad temper and had made it clear that he does not care what others think of him. He is quiet and rarely speaks out. He attempts to deceive and show kindness to new people he comes around, but the truth is as kind as he is, he is the one with his hands soaked in the blood of his victims. He believes power levels to be irrelevant and an outdated and ultimately inferior way of measuring somebody's strength. This is partly because he has defeated those many times stronger than him with casual ease. Biography Powers Physical Abilities Akira has monstrously impressive strength and battle power. He excels in all conceivable forms of combat but does not and will not stop fighting and increasing his power until he is satisfied. Which could lead to potentially any end. As a person with no talent for martial arts, Akira has painstakingly put himself through barbaric and life threatening training routines since he was little in order to make himself more powerful. As a result his fists are harder than diamond and have abnormally massive striking power behind them. His muscles have been tempered to eliminate all useless fiber making his bare body denser and more durable than any powerful and advanced armor in the world to date. He has great control of a different array of bodily functions such as adrenaline endorphin output, blood flow speed, heart rate, shivering/temperature adjustment and many, many more. Fighting Style Akira is trained in a special form of martial arts which have been inspired by the nature of Yin and Yang. He knows how to focus his power into two different forms called Katsujinken and Satsujinken, or the Life Baring Fist, and The Murderous Fist. He has more of an affinity towards Satsujinken and because of it he has become an expert surpassing any blackbelt in the art. With these two arts he has tremendous skill, and can float like a butterfly, sting like a bee towards his enemies, maintaining high grace and skill in his movements as well as exhibiting astonishing precision, berserk strength and furious striking power behind his attacks. Percentage Power ' Percentage Power(戦闘力, "Sentou Wariai") Originally, Akira's signature is the ability regulate how much of his maximum power he releases, similar to Frieza, though without spanning over a course of different forms. It was originally suspected that he had a maximum, ranging from 0% to 100%. However, in the dark tournament in his final fight against Yusuke, as Yusuke goes to a full-power kamehameha, he builds up to 100%. With each increase comes a burst of demon energy and his muscles thicken and enlarge themselves. At full power, his appearance changes drastically, affecting even his skin color, but requiring him to feed on souls to maintain such immense power, which leads him to suck out the souls of the weaker creatures in the surrounding area through special appendages on his upper back. His physical strength is enough to completely dominate over his opponent Yusuke Uzumaki prior the Shinobi's awakening as an Upper B Class opponent, forcing him to go beyond his limits, making him strong enough to negate a full powered Kamehameha filled with all of his opponents energy. Techniques Mastery Transformation Behind The Scenes Appearances in Other Media Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles